Edward Scissorhands II
by TorchWooder98
Summary: When Kristen's parents died,she moved in with her Grandma Kim. Her heart hardened to anyone but family and her one friend John.When she goes up to meet Edward,a friendship developed.Can Edward break through the wall she built around her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**YO. This is ENL. This is my very first story for Edward Scissorhands. I just fell in love with it last night. O.K, this is basically when Kim's granddaughter is about seventeen and decides to meet Edward for herself, instead of just listening to her grandma's stories. Major Fangirls, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Okay, let's read on.**

"Grandma? Tell me the story."

"Oh,come now you're nearly seventeen, I've told you the story every night for nearly eleven years. You know how it goes.''

"So? I still like to hear it." Kristen retorted.

"It'd late dear, We both need our rest."

"But-"

"I'll tell you what, while you're finishing Junior year tomorrow, I'll record the story to a CD. You can listen to it every night this summer. But tonight, you're going to have to recite it in your mind. Goodnight Kris."

As Grandma Kim was leaving Kristin's room, she had an idea.

"Grandma? How old was Edward?"

"He wasn't born, he was built. But I'd say somewhere around nineteen."

"But he's barely older then me then!"

"Yes dear, he'd be nearly two years older than you. Now go to bed, you have martial arts and sword practice tomorrow after school ends."

"Just one more question?"

Kim sighed, she should never have told her about him when she was little! She was so obsessively curious about things!

"Alright dear, and _just one_."

"Do you think I could meet Eward one day?"

Kim bit her lip, she had always known Kristin would want to see him. She was curious after all.

"Maybe one day. When I'm sure you can handle it, it might not be to bad, you look just like me when I was sixteen, now that you stopped dying your hair dark to look like your mother" This was true, she dyed her hair brownish black whenever it showed the faintest sign of the orangey-blonde that she got from her father.

"So-"

"If you work hard at martial arts and fencing, and study for senior year, then I'll let you go for two hours next Saterday."

Kristin lept out of the bed and hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you Grandma! I'll work extra hard. I do so want to meet him!"

Kim hugged her granddaughter back, then held her at arms length.

"Alright, you've asked you're questions. Now go to bed!"

Kristin raced back under the sheets and switched off her table lamp. As she fell asleep, she dreamed of what Edward Scissorhands really looked like. Her grandmother had no pictures of him, even though she had said she'd fallen in love with him. No matter, she would see him, and maybe...well, maybe her invention and engineering talents would come in handy if she befriended him.

**O.K. I hope it was good. I like it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two now! I enjoy this one more than any other fanfiction I'v written! Even my avid Phantom of the Opera fics and my CATS ones! Well, I suppose this is where the Author's Note ends**

When Kristen woke up the next morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet. She checked the luminous alarm clock next to her table lamp. It was five o'clock in the morning. She yawned, stretched, and switched on her light to prepare for the last day of school.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY! What're your summer plans Kris?" John asked plopping down next to a figure covered in a bright orange hoodie, which he yanked down to reveal the strawbery blonde head of Kristen.<p>

"Huh? Oh. Not much. Just martial arts and knife play practice. What else?" John rolled his eyes.

"You need different plans. Say, the local film festival is this Saterday. Why don't you go with me and my sister?"

Kristen screwed the top back on her lunch thermos. "I'll think about it John. Look, I better go. Algebra 2. Then Tech and Engineering. See you." At this point, she ran to the classroom, just making it to her seat. But it didn't seem to matter. Students were reading, talking, or even online with their SmartPhones. She took out one of her notebooks and began to write a bit of an old book she'd attempted to write when she was fourteen. She wrote until the teacher called last period. She quickly packed up her notebooks and left the classroom. She was the first to enter her Tech and Engineering teacher's room.

"Here's the star." her teacher, Mr. Diods,said as he smiled at her.

Kristen grinned back at her favorite teacher as she took down the automaton project she's been working on all year. She just couldn't figure out the mechanism of it! But she was figuring it out...

By the time the day was over and summer had begun, Kristen had made exceptional progress on the machine, at least, she had un-jammed a part.

As everyone else left the highschool,she lingered,carefully wrapping each peice of her equiptment,tools,and each little thing.

"Kristen?" Mr. Diods called to her. She looked up.

"Yesh sir?"

"I think next year you should continue in tech and engineering. You're highly advanced in it."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Have a lovely summer."

"You to sir." Kristen left.

* * *

><p>As she was walking home she couldn't resist the urge to look up at the castle. She wondered what it was like.<p>

_'Perhaps a sneek peek couldn't hurt.'_ she thought. She slung her backpack higher up on her shoulders,slipped through the gate, and began the hike to the castle on top of the hill.

**Oh boy! Looks like Kristen is about to get into MAJOR adventure! Shall she see Edward? Shall we read a murder? You'll have to find out.**


End file.
